


bandori oneshots

by kirarimorobxshi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Arisa is bad with feelings, Arisa is insecure, Cute Girlfriends, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Lowercase, Rimi and Saaya is bg ship, Tae misunderstands a lot, idk how to tag, so is tae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirarimorobxshi/pseuds/kirarimorobxshi
Summary: bandori oneshots of cute ships 🥺
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Ichigaya Arisa, Ichigaya Arisa/Hanazono Tae, Ushigome Rimi/Yamabuki Saaya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	bandori oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey! this is one of the first fics i wrote so please don’t judge me :,) i love these two together :D  
> feel free to request ships! this is gonna be a oneshot book so i’ll add tags when i add chapters.
> 
> tw: internalized homophobia
> 
> arisa had been acting weird since saaya and rimi told them they were together. tae tries finding her when she doesn’t show up at practice.

it was just another day of practice for tae. grabbing her guitar and tuning it, she waited for the others to come. the first to enter was kasumi, which wasn’t very surprising. 

“tae-chan! you’re here early today, that’s new!” she said as she giggled. tae just smiled, going back to testing her tuning. saaya and rimi came in together, just like usual. 2 months ago, saaya and rimi had told everyone they started dating. of course everyone accepted it, except arisa. she started talking about how unprofessional it is to date band members, and that it would cause drama. kasumi had to calm her down, before arisa almost started a fight. though the others were over it, tae wasn’t. why would arisa act like that? unprofessional? she was the one acting unprofessional and starting a fight! an-

“t-tae? are you okay?”  
tae snapped out of her thoughts, realizing rimi was talking to her. looking around, she realized the others were concerned. what happened, she wondered.  
“i’m fine. when will practice start?”  
everyone still looked shocked, maybe even more than before. was she doing something wrong?  
“kasumi, do you know where arisa is? i expected her to walk with you like usual.”  
saaya was the first to speak up, looking at kasumi with a confused look on her face.  
“a-ah well, about that.. arisa was busy today, so she couldn’t come. we can start practice now!”

arisa wasn’t coming? i mean.. it’s been a while since we practiced with school breaks and all. was arisa still mad? why would she act so childish and not come to practice, didn’t kasumi calm her down enough?  
“i’ll go looking for her. practice without arisa isn’t practice.”  
“tae wait!-“  
but rimi was too late, tae had already stormed out of the room. 

now she was outside, wondering where she could find arisa. she immediately thought of the student council, but they didn’t have a meeting, so she must be at home.  
tae knew where arisa lived, considering they hung out basically every week. what had happened to that? was arisa trying to avoid her? why was she acting so immature and irresponsible? this was stupid, why was tae even going to her house, if she wasn’t even trying to act nice to the others. while tae was thinking, she realized she was already standing at the front of arisa’s house. 

“here’s goes nothing” she says to no-one in particular. knocking on the door, she expects arisa to open up. after about a minute, she realizes nobody is gonna open up. what should she do now? call arisa? it’s not like she’ll pick up, so that might not be smart. what if she isn’t home? what if she’s danger? why did tae ever think this was a good idea? she should’ve stayed with the others, she shouldn’t have left, she should’ve talked to arisa. where could arisa be, if not home? there’s always a chance she’s in danger, but maybe she needed some time alone?  
tae knows where arisa goes when she wants to be alone, she’s been there often to comfort arisa, like when the student council had some stupid fight. she knew that place like the back of her hand. so she did what she could do.  
she ran. she ran and ran as fast as she could. if there were people around her, they’d think she’s crazy. but tae didn’t care, the only thing she could think about was arisa, she knew she needed her. 

finally arriving at the beach, she searched for the blonde girl. even in a crowd of a million people, tae was sure she could find her. the beach wasn’t busy, so this would be easy.  
after a few minutes of searching, she found a blonde girl sitting on the sand with her feet in the water. her pigtails were mesmerizing, and she looked like a goddess in the sunset. slowly walking up to her, she knew for sure that this had to be her friend. when she was a few feet away, she stopped. was this really what arisa needed? maybe she would be bothering her, or she’d make her even more mad. this might’ve ended up being a bad idea after all, but she can’t back down when she came this far. instead of touching the girl and doing something that had the possibility of scaring her, tae sat down next to arisa. neither of them said anything for a while, instead opting to look at the ocean instead. arisa was the first to speak up. 

“why did you come here?”  
tae was speechless. arisa was her friend, why wouldn’t she? the way she said it sounded harsh and cold, and almost gave tae a shiver down her spine.  
“why wouldn’t i? we’re friends, aren’t we?”  
arisa remained silent, but muttered something inaudible after a few seconds.  
“what did you say?”  
tae saw arisa tense up all of a sudden. thinking she had done something wrong, she moved away slightly. something in the action made arisa snap.  
“i said WE’RE NOT FRIENDS! it’s disgusting how you support those two, don’t think i didn’t see you looking at me back then. women shouldn’t date each other, it’s gross! i’m quitting the band, so have fun sucking each others faces off.”

tae had no clue how to react. her best friend was really homophobic? but why? whenever they hugged or-or even kissed each others cheeks she never said a word. what had happened? was this the real arisa all along? had tae been wrong all this time? no, that couldn’t be true, arisa was always so supportive and kind and... a liar. a manipulator, treating tae and everyone else like a tool. what was she getting out of this? what is the point of tricking everyone? tae was deep in her thoughts, until she realized arisa was standing up and walking away.

“wait!” 

the word tumbled out of her mouth without thought. why wait? let her go, she’s hurt everyone enough. don’t let her get you down, don’t let her manipulate you any longer.  
“speak up.”  
huh? oh, she actually stopped. i should tell her of, tell her we’ll be happier without her, tell her she has no control over them anymore. but... why is it so hard? she can’t seem to do it, every memory of them together flooding her mind. this was not arisa, this was not the girl she’d known for so long, the girl that was her friend.

the girl that... she loved.

“what is this all about? why are you acting like this? this is not the arisa we all know, this is not the true you! there’s nothing wrong with girls dating and you should know that! we’re best friends, i know you as well as you know yourself, and i know this is not how you feel. you can talk to me! talk about your feelings, don’t react with anger like this, you can show your weaknesses! you are strong, but you don’t have to act like this to be strong!”  
finally opening her eyes and looking at arisa, tae saw fear and sorrow in her eyes. was she wrong? did she go too far? 

before she knew what was happening, arisa walked back and sat down. with tears in her eyes, she started talking again.  
“you don’t understand! i can’t talk to you, or the others anymore. whenever i talk to you i feel like i can’t breathe, like i’m about to explode. i shouldn’t feel like this, it’s wrong. it hurts so much, and this was the only way i could separate from you guys without pain. i wish this feeling would go away, and i could go back to the way i was... it’s not possible tae, please just leave now before i start crying.”

what did this mean? was tae hurting her? but... what was she doing wrong? this wasn’t what she wanted. she wants to make arisa happy, see her beautiful smile again, hug her, comfort her and love her. but all she did was hurt arisa. she should leave, but...  
she hugged her

“you’re not alone arisa, we are all here for you. please tell me what i can do to stop hurting you, i’m sorry but i can’t leave you alone, not now. we support and love you, don’t you understand? saaya, rimi, kasumi and i, we’ll always be by your side. you don’t have to face this alone. your feelings can’t be wrong.”  
arisa stayed silent, letting out silent sobs for a few minutes. tae just held her, comforted her in the light of the sunset. 

arisa sighed, closing her eyes and letting the remaining light of the sun wash over her. her tears had dried and she had calmed down a bit.  
“tae? can i tell you something?”  
“of course you can, i already told you didn’t i?”  
arisa looked away, as if nervous about something.  
“you see... i have a crush on someone and i have no clue how to tell them. what would you do if you were face to face with your crush?”  
tae looked at arisa with wide eyes. she had a crush? since when, and are they nice, and how do they look? tae had lots of questions, but decided to answer arisa’s question first.  
“well... i’d confess. i’d simply say something like ‘i like you’ to them! nothing too much, just tell them. if you plan a lot you’ll be even more sad if you get rejected, so i would keep it simple. and wait until you’re comfortable to tell them. don’t feel forced to do it; and do what feels good!”

arisa stayed silent, eventually speaking up in a small voice.  
“did you say something?”  
of course this would happen. this was already embarrassing for arisa, and now she had to repeat it? who knew this would be so hard.  
“i-i said i love you” arisa said, trying her best to hide her blushing face. tae was confused, didn’t she say that girls dating was bad? that must’ve been part of her lie too then, or she thinks it’s wrong, but can’t escape her feelings. either way, tae starts smiling from ear to ear.  
“i’m so happy you said that, i love you too. i realized that when i saw you sitting here, and i’m glad you feel the same..”

arisa looks up at tae when she says it, and starts blushing even more if that is possible. suddenly everything feels a lot warmer, a lot more comfortable. it feels like home, or like tae. tae, her girlfriend, huh. it sounds weird, but pleasant. arisa turns around, and presses her lips to tae’s round cheek. tae does the same, but continues kissing her other cheek and head. it feels like... love. is love this pleasant for everyone else? it feels like heaven, like warm chocolate on a cold night, like rain in a summer day, like happiness.  
“hey tae... this isn’t wrong, right? i-i mean us. isn’t this bad? i mean i shouldn’t like you that way, should i?” 

arisa starts blabbering, but tae is quick to shush her, putting a finger to her lips.  
“why would you think that arisa? there is nothing wrong with us. love is love, isn’t it? i love you, and that’s what’s important. not people’s opinion, not the bible, not the laws. we will overcome everything together, i promise.” tae finishes her story with a kiss to arisa’s hand, and hugs her again. arisa snuggles into the warmth of her new girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone who doesn’t understand, arisa suffers from internalized homophobia (aka the tag) because she learned at a young age that gays were ‘sinners’. she’s also scared of people’s opinions :( she does love tae but just needs some reassurance in times of need!


End file.
